


The "Empty" Floor

by Babe_Chan



Series: Marvel Drabbles [5]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: Avengers Tower, Bathing/Washing, Bracelets, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky starts to sneak to that floor to see them, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Dandelions, Dorkiness, Dorks, F/M, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Gen, Genderless!Reader, Hair Brushing, Healthy Relationships, Hugs, I Blame Tumblr, Illnesses, M/M, Origami, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible Romance, Reader being sweet to Bucky, Reader is very ill, Slow Build, Story within a Story, Storytelling, Straight Razors, Swing Dancing, Tony gave them a level to live in, Up all night to get Bucky, Video & Computer Games, adjusting to life, but also be safe, genderless reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babe_Chan/pseuds/Babe_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is now living in the Avengers Tower, Steve helping him adjust along the way, and one night he meets you; the person that lives on the floor no one ever goes on, well aside Tony and Bruce and Nick though no one knows that, and you're extremely ill.<br/>He keeps coming back every few nights. Bringing different things for you, sometimes it's treats and other times it's random items. </p><p>You take a shine to the man since the only other people you've constantly seen are Nick Fury and Tony Stark...sometimes the doctors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good Mistake; first meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the intro for the series, I have no clue how long this is going to be.  
> Some chapters will just show Bucky and the other Avengers and others will have the reader interacting with either Nick, Tony, Bruce, or Bucky(Only at first that is).

Bucky was trying to adjust to a normal life style, about as normal one could get with formally being the Winter Soldier, and Steve was there every step of the way. He had even became apart of the Avengers, it felt nice to do good for the world, and it helped him rekindled their friendship.

He didn't remember everything about his previous life but with the help of Steve that it would be fine.

Sure he had nightmares but he was a tough guy and could handle it himself; meaning he would wake up and take the elevator to the roof for some fresh air until he felt like he could get some sleep.

Like tonight he groggily made his way to the elevator as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, hitting to roof button as he yawned, and waited to get there.

To his surprise the doors opened sooner than normal, he must really sleep deprived for that to happened, and frowned when he didn't feel the night air on his skin.

 

Bucky examined the floor he was on, he'd never been on this one he knew that much, and walked out of the elevator. It looked like someone lived here but he didn't know who that someone was.

He slowly made his way to the kitchen area as he searched for clues and froze when the lights were flicked on with a yawn.

He looked over his shoulder to find you covering your mouth as you looked mildly surprised to see him there and slowly lowered your hand.

Bucky took a moment to take in your features; messy [H/c] bed hair, slightly, dark circles under your [E/c] eyes, [S/c] skin that had a slightly sickly pale tint to it, and dressed in sweats and a baggy shirt.

 

"Can I help you?" You rubbed your eyes in a childishly and walked over to the fridge. "Did Tony send you to check on me?"

"I...just hit the wrong button." Bucky admitted as he watched you pour two glasses of orange juice and noticed you were smiling. "I didn't mean to intrude..."

"Nah, it's cool. I'm [Name], I don't get many visitors aside from Tony and Nick...sometimes Bruce." You handed him one of the glasses and sat on the counter. "Who are you?"

"Bucky..." He watched you sip your drink before doing the same. "Why don't you get visitors?"

"Bucky? I like that name, it's an awesome name!" You set your glass beside you and noticed his metal arm. "Cause I'm ill, it's not contagious or anything. I like your arm, it's super cool."

"T-thanks..." Bucky felt heat go to his face for a moment before calming down and raised a brow. "How are you sick?"

"Anytime Bucky. So how long have you been living in the tower?" You smiled widely before sighing. "I can't remember exactly what's wrong with me but I've been here so Tony can keep an eye on me."

"About five months..." He admitted as you kicked your legs back and forth. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Wow so not that long, huh?" You clicked your tongue a couple times before smiling again. "Don't be, I'm fine with it. Say will you come back again?"

"I guess so..." Bucky sipped the juice with with a small smile before knitting his brows together. "Do you want me to?"

"It'd be nice to have someone to talk to but don't feel like you have to come back." You gave a small hum before coughing into your fist with a wince. "I've gotta take my medicine again...hate that stuff."

"I'll see what I can do. If I do come back...it'll be at night." Bucky watched as you hopped off the counter and went to the fridge before pulling out different bottles. "What do those all do?"

"That's fine with me, I'm mostly a night person anyways." You hummed as you got a pill from the bottles and grabbed your juice before taking the medicine. "To keep me at my current weight and stuff. Tastes awful even with juice though."

"Sorry it tastes so awful." Bucky finished his juice and placed the glass in the sink and yawned softly. "I should get going...it's late."

"It's fine, don't worry about it." You shrugged before put away the bottles and grabbed his hand. "Will you stay just a little longer next time you visit?"

"I'll try to." He felt his face heat up as you smiled more and looked away as you both walked to the elevator. "So until next time, good night."

"Good night, Bucky, sweet dreams." You beamed as you let go of his hand and watched him step into the elevator. "Can't wait to see you again."

"T-thanks. [Name] was it?" He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and smiled a little at you. "Get some rest."

"Yup that's my name." You nodded a little and watched the doors close. "He's a cool guy..."

 

You waited a few moments before going back to the kitchen, grabbing your orange juice and shutting the light off, and went straight to your room afterwards with a huge smile.

 

"Jarvis?" You called out as you set your drink on your nightstand and crawled into bed. "You up?"

"For you, [Name], yes." Jarvis' voice filled your room in a soft tone. "What is it that you need?"

"Can you not tell Tony about my surprise guest? You know how protective he gets." You made yourself comfortable and yawned. "Also can you play that music I like?"

"I cannot lie to sir but I will not tell him unless he asks, that's the best I can do." Jarvis gave a sigh and soon music began to softly fill the room. "Rest, you need your strength."

"Can you at least let me tell him?" You yawned as you curled up with your blankets and closed your eyes. "Ok, ok, I'm gonna sleep."

"I suppose I can do that." Jarvis gave a small hum and watched as you began to fall asleep. "Good night."

 

You just mumbled a little to the AI and smiled.

 

_-Meanwhile-_

 

Bucky entered his room with a smile on his face, something about you made he feel calm, and got into bed. He was looking forward to talking with you again, he was curious about you and what you were like.

The blue eyed man closed his eyes, this time though sweet dreams greeted him instead of nightmares, and smiled more as he drifted more and more asleep.


	2. The Next Day: Bucky's side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just Bucky while he mulls his thoughts over you and does a little shopping too.  
> Next chapter will be what you did, it's the same day, and other things you go through each and every day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is a giant ass dork/dweeb/goober/a whole bunch of other stuff and his daily life with the others. But once night falls he wonders if he should visit you again so soon.
> 
> Straight razors are fucking rad, like hella rad, man.  
> I s2g that if fanart appears of this fic I will flip my shit and insist that we talk so I can thank you.

Bucky woke up to the sound of his alarm going off, sitting up slowly he shut the thing off, and ran a hand down his face. He was going to need to shave again, brush his messy bed hair too, and grab some breakfast before he did his morning jog/walk (he wore sweats and a wife-beater for pj's) then grab a shower afterwards.

He really couldn't remember the last time he had slept so good, feeling energized and ready for the day, and wasn't that groggy.

With a stretch he got out of bed and went into his bathroom, getting his shaving kit out, and looked himself in the mirror; he had opted to keep his hair long, he was used to it and it gave him a strange sense of comfort, and noticed the dark circles under his eyes weren't as noticeable as normal.

 

Bucky started to hum a song that he had heard, it was an 'oldie' from what Tony said, and lathered his face up with shaving cream. He preferred an old fashioned straight razor, the cut closer, and he just liked it if he was going to be honest.

It was an art to use a straight razor and not nick yourself with its dangerously sharp blade. Soon Bucky found himself patting his face dry, adding some aftershave, and took a moment to admire his handy work.

 

Next on his list was to brush his messy hair, pull it back so it was out of his face, and go on with his morning. Running the brush through his hair as he continued to hum the song and once it was brushed out he pulled it back just how he liked it.

Now he would grab something to eat then go running for a bit, not without this thing called an 'iPod' (he was amazed just how it worked and he learned he liked listening to music while he ran), and then he'd be ready to really start his day.

_-Mini time skip to the kitchen cause I'm lazy-_

 

Looking through the fridge Bucky settled for orange juice and a few eggs to make an omelet. He sipped the citrisy drink as he cooked the omelet, mind mulling over the night before, and then ended up thinking about you.

Why did Stark have you hidden away from everyone?

Why had he never talked about you?

What caused you to be sick?

Was it even curable?

 

The more he thought about it the more he found himself wanting to confront Stark and demand answers. But instead he just ate breakfast, grabbing his iPod, and went for his morning jog.

He would deal with Stark in his own way and get the answers he wanted.

 

_-Another time skip but this one is gonna be worth it-_

 

Bucky went straight to his room, stripping out of his clothes as he entered bathroom, and turned the shower on to just how he liked it. Stepping into the shower he rolled his neck, trying to get the kinks out, enjoying the feeling of the water against his skin.

He rested his forehead against the smooth, cool tile and closed his eyes for a moment as he let his mind wander around to how he would confront Stark about it all.

With a small sigh he grabbed the shampoo and began washing his hair as he hummed a random tune again, he was grateful for his metal arm being waterproof, and started to wash the grime and sweat of his body with some random body wash he picked up at the store the other day.

Bucky started with his neck, working his way down until he reached his shoulders, then chest, then torso, and so on. Smiling a little from washing away sweaty/sticky feeling on his body.

[[A/N: Enjoy the image of a naked Bucky with suds on him and him looking all manly... ~~you're welcome~~.]]

Showers were one of the few things he enjoyed, aside from jogging and helping others that is, and took his time with. After a few minutes he rinsed off the body wash and shampoo, standing under the water for a few more minutes to rise anything he had missed and to have a few minutes to pretend the world didn't exist.

With a small grunt he shut the shower off, grabbing an extra fluffy towel wrap around his waist off the counter, and headed to his dresser for something to wear.

Bucky wasn't huge on fashion; if it matched more or less and it was comfortable to wear and fight in then he was good.

So he just went with sweats, boxers, and a AC/DC shirt that Stark had given him, he had recently gotten into the band, dried his body off then got dressed. Sitting on the bed he towel dried his hair as his mind wandered over to you.

You seemed like a nice person, not threatening in the slightest, and yet he swore that there was some sadness in you as well. Probably from being alone most of the time, he could relate to that as much as he hated to admit it, and rarely talked with others.

He defintly wanted to see you again but the problem was should he wait another night or visit you tonight?

There were pros and cons for both options and it annoyed him greatly.

He didn't want to seem like he was eager to see you yet he also didn't want to seem like he didn't care.

Bucky laid on his back as he stared at the ceiling with a small frown, mauling over what to do, and ran a hand through his hair.

 

"I'm not gonna go see them tonight..." He said aloud as tossed his towel on the floor and rolled to his side. "I'll see 'em tomorrow, bring them something or whatever."

 

Bucky was in trouble, he was getting nervous over someone that didn't look like they could even kill a fly, and he wasn't sure what he was going to do.

That's when his phone went off, only the Avengers had his number and he made it clear that they only call or text him if it was an emergency, and looked at it with a frown.

He didn't know the number that had sent him a text message. With a huff he clicked it and raised a brow at it; it was from you, you just were telling him thanks for visiting you and that you couldn't wait to talk again, also that you got his number from Jarvis.

That was it; he would visit you tomorrow, tonight he would gather somethings to keep you entertained when he wasn't around.

There was a strange feeling that came with it but he pushed it aside as he got out of bed and went to make himself look decent enough to go out shopping.

 

The rest of the day he just sent texts back and forth with you as he tried to learn about your likes and dislikes, mostly so he could buy you cool stuff, and because he was starting to get attached to your quirkiness.

 

To be continued!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh what's the reader's illness?  
> What's Tony all worked up about?  
> Find out in the next few chapters! Dun dun dun!


	3. The Next Day: Your side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What you did all day before texting Bucky and what an average day in you life is like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lord have mercy, it has been a while since I've updated on this fic. Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter.

You groaned when the elevator dinged, that meant Tony and whoever else that came along with him, and pulled the covers over your head.

 

"Go away Tony!" You whined as you felt the blankets being tugged off. "I don't wanna run anymore tests, that's all I ever do."

"Leave them be." Bruce warned as he sat on the side of your bed and lightly patted your shoulder. "You don't have to get out of bed this time."

"But Brucie that's boring." You pouted at the man a little before yawning and sat up slowly. "I don't feel like doing anything...too sleepy."

"It's just the basics don't worry." Tony ruffled your messy bed hair and smiled. "We'll be done in no time."

"That's bullshit." You puffed your cheeks out childishly and glared at the playboy. "You guys take forever and there's never anything to do while run tests on me."

"Now no need to be like that." Tony scoffed a little as you sat up and sighed. "We just want to get you better...that's all."

"That's what you've been saying for the last eight years." You snapped as you began coughing hard and started to wheeze. "And we've found nothing!"

"We're doing the best we can." Bruce signed softly as you coughed. "I've been working on a new ways to keep you stable enough for a transfusion."

"Look, I promise you that as soon as we can get you stable again we won't have to run tests on you everyday." Tony gave his infamous smile and patted your back gently. "I'll get you something to keep you busy when we're running tests."

 

You just gave the playboy a forced smile and glanced at Bruce as he readied for the tests. You were starting to get sick of the tests that happened every single day.

 

-Timeskip to after blood tests-

 

"So how's it look?" You ask rubbing your sore arm and leaned into your pillows. "Am I getting well enough for a transfusion yet?"

"It's hard to tell, I mean you seem to improving a little bit." Bruce examined the tests results before setting the papers aside. "Just take it easy today and we'll see how you're doing tomorrow."

"Stop rubbing your arm, you're gonna make it bruise worse." Tony lightly chided then cleared his throat. "Jarvis make sure that [Name] is comfortable and alert us if there's change in their condition."

"Of course, sir." Jarvis responded and dimmed the lights. "[Name] should rest after all the tests that were ran today."

"Rest up, kiddo." Tony ruffled your hair and smiled before leaving your room. "We'll be back in the morning."

"If you need anything let me know or the others." Bruce gave you a fatherly kiss on the head. "Sweet dreams."

 

You just gave a weak wave of the hand before rolling onto your side, minding your sore arm, and closed your eyes.

 

"Jarvis, I need to ask you a favor." You asked sleepily and signed. "It's not an emergency or anything serious."

"What is it that you need me to do?" Jarvis soothing voice rang out. "I'll do my best to help you."

"Does Bucky have a cellphone?" You snuggled yourself into the blanket with a little smile. "I wanna stay in touch with him."

"He does...would you like me to add him to your contacts?" Jarvis asked slowly before examining your vitals. "Too much excitement could cause you to be come ill again."

"Yeah, thanks Jarvis." You yawned loudly and let a small hum out. "Don't be such a worry wart, I'll be just fine."

 

It didn't take long for you to fall asleep, staying up all night did that to a person.

 

~*~ Timeskip to later in the day~*~

 

Stretching with a very loud yawn before you grabbed your phone off your night stand. You began to text Bucky, just informing him that you had gotten his number from Jarvis, and asked how he was doing.

The rest of the day you spent texting your new friend, he'd ask you a question like "What's your favorite color?" or "What kind of movies do you watch?". It made you feel all warm and fuzzy inside on top of making you feel special.

Tony never really had time for small talk with you, Bruce was busy with experiments and other matters.

So it was a nice change of pace to have someone who wanted to know what you liked or disliked.

You had a feeling that you and Bucky were going to be very good friends, you both shared common interests like taste in music.

 

To be continued!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh snap gettin' sassy with Tony!  
> I am so sorry for not updating this sooner, I had a bit of a writer's block for this series, but I'm getting back into the groove of things.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?  
> What do you think should happen next?  
> I wanna hear your guys' ideas to see where this story should go.


End file.
